theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
September 18, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 3:45 Dragonian King Hi Lily 3:45 Flower1470 Hey Silly On so soon? :P 3:47 Dragonian King lol yeah I decided to pop in and saw you were on chat 3:49 Flower1470 Yeah I'm going to be on for the next few hours 3:50 Dragonian King I was on TT earlier today and smooth sailing So I think all systems are go for CJ 3:51 Flower1470 sounds good 3:52 Dragonian King I was on most of my toons for what's probably the last time :/ BTW I have a cool idea What if on the last day we wear our original outfits? 3:53 Flower1470 as in our basic non-member outfits? 3:54 Dragonian King yeah Like how we were in the create-a-toon 3:54 Flower1470 that's a cool idea 3:54 Dragonian King And I'd wear my green shirt and blue pants :P Or was it blue pants and green shirt blue shirt and green pants* wow 3:54 Flower1470 LOL im still going to wear my shark fin tho 3:58 Dragonian King whale* You are now away. You are no longer away. 4:06 Flower1470 yawn 4:09 Dragonian King So CJ is at 5:00 my time? 4:10 Flower1470 i believe so two hours 4:11 Dragonian King So what time will you be getting on tomorrow? 4:11 Flower1470 hopefully 12:30 my time 4:13 Dragonian King okie So that's 11:30 for me 4:13 Flower1470 yes You are now away. You are no longer away. you're quiet today You are now away. You are no longer away. 4:46 Dragonian King sorry lol 4:46 Flower1470 :P falling asleep Sleepy Silly 4:49 Dragonian King I'm preoccupied You are now away. You are no longer away. (downsizer) 5:07 Flower1470 lol you post that, and then there's a downsizer in this building im on :rofl: 5:09 Dragonian King THE MAGIC DOWNSIZER EMOTE IT SUMMONS DOWNSIZERS (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) those are all for you lily 5:10 Flower1470 wow thanks 5:11 Dragonian King np You are now away. You are no longer away. 5:17 Flower1470 brb dinner You are now away. 5:18 Dragonian King ok You are now away. You are no longer away. 5:33 Flower1470 back 5:34 Dragonian King wb You are now away. You are no longer away. 5:39 Flower1470 lalala These buildings are getting really boring 5:44 Dragonian King better get on for the CJ You are now away. You are no longer away. 5:45 Flower1470 Yeah im finishing a building now 5:46 Dragonian King Lily what district is it in? 5:46 Flower1470 Kooky Grove 5:48 Dragonian King I'll be outside the CJ doors when you're ready to TP 5:48 Flower1470 okie on final floor now i hope i dont lose too many buildings while at this CJ :/ 5:56 Dragonian King if nobody shows up i'll be super mad You are now away. You are no longer away. I'd go to the TTK one but I'll be busy D: My stomach kinda hurts when I think about the fact that TT is closing tomorrow ._. 6:40 Flower1470 mine too 6:41 Dragonian King I'm still sorta in denial I know it's coming but at the same time I want to believe it isn't "Toontown will close in 0 days, 18 hours, 17 minutes and 22 seconds!" You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:45 Flower1470 i gtg, but I'll hopefully be back in about a half hour 6:46 Dragonian King ok I won't be on so 6:46 Flower1470 okay ttyl 6:46 Dragonian King bye See you... tomorrow :/ (sigh) 6:47 Flower1470 Aw ik its hard for all of us We'll always be toons though we'll make it out alive lol 6:49 Dragonian King lol true, true #Toonocalypse was EXACTLY what real toons would do 6:50 Flower1470 Yes ill see you later 6:51 Dragonian King we still need to find another game though bye Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 9:35 Flower1470 Hey Silly 9:35 Dragonian King Hi guys :D What'cha doing 9:36 Flower1470 more buildings 9:36 Dragonian King Bored yet? XD 9:36 Flower1470 Yes I'm so tired I could fall asleep right now i want to go to bed but i promised myself that i'd do this no matter what 9:37 Dragonian King How did you arrange that with your parents? :P 9:38 Flower1470 It cost an arm and a leg, but i got it lol 9:38 Loving77 John just left TT 9:38 Flower1470 what do you expect me to do? salute him? We're all leaving lol Silly im destroying this Downsizer for you 9:39 Dragonian King :D 9:39 Flower1470 and the sound misses LOOOOOOOOOOL anyway as i was saying John knows where to find us so its not like he died or something 9:42 Dragonian King yeah plus he's on TTH 9:42 Flower1470 GOLD STAR!!!!!!!! 9:42 Dragonian King so um YAY 9:43 Flower1470 23 more floors!!!!!! 22 im doing a countdown lol 21 9:47 Dragonian King Okay that's gonna get old fast 9:47 Flower1470 i dont care im so excited I want this nightmare to be over 9:48 Dragonian King lol 9:49 Flower1470 Name Dropper inv :O lol i like the smiley 20! 19 DARN IT cog took back their building! 9:51 Dragonian King oooo 9:51 Flower1470 And i thought i was almost done :bawling: 9:51 Dragonian King How many floors did you lose 9:51 Flower1470 not sure i need a hug lol 9:52 Dragonian King (hug) DARNIT LILY YOU NEED A HUG EMOTE (bawl) (bawling) * VIRTUAL HUUUUUUUUUUUUUG 9:53 Flower1470 i should need 18...... i lost 4 stories NOOOOOOOOOO back to 22 back to (bawling) my head hurts I started this at 3:30 it's now 10 4 1/2 hours 9:56 Dragonian King oof 9:56 Loving77 I gtg bye! 9:57 Flower1470 no wait more than that 6 1/2 hours Loving77 has left the chat. 9:58 Dragonian King Peep gave up XD 9:58 Flower1470 loool normally, i'd be in bed by now or maybe getting ready for bed 19 if tomorrow was just any ol' day I'd just cut my losses and sleep in But I need to start school early so I can join you after lunch I can already tell you that I'm going to be grumpy lol 18 10:03 Dragonian King ooo 10:05 Flower1470 17 10:05 Dragonian King GO LILY GO 10:06 Flower1470 if i dont fall asleep first lol 16 10:08 Dragonian King DO IT FOR PEEP CHRIS JONY PROF MCMUFFIN BERMUDA EVINA WHALE DOWNSIZER AND ME EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 10:09 Flower1470 of course 15 14 13 12 11 10 9! DARN IT STUPID COGS RETAKING THEIR BUILDINGS MORE (bawling) im never going to finish this are you usually up this late? :P 10:26 Dragonian King only on wednesdays :P 10:26 Flower1470 LOL 6 more stories! 10:29 Dragonian King YOU CAN DO IT 10:30 Flower1470 nvm they took over another 10:30 Dragonian King oof 10:30 Flower1470 im about to give up 4 floors left i can do this 10:36 Dragonian King YESSSSS 10:36 Flower1470 im so tired and im getting up at 6am tomorrow LOL Yay for no sleep! 3 stories left and no buildings in sight 10:39 Dragonian King lol 10:41 Flower1470 its a shame that everyone is off doing something else 10:41 Dragonian King I gtg Lily See you tomorrow (sigh) GOOD LUCK YOU CAN DO IT 10:42 Flower1470 Aw ok Bye Ty lol 10:42 Dragonian King ;) Dragonian King has left the chat. You are now away. You are no longer away. Category:Chat logs Category:September 2013